Drive
by posterchild
Summary: Oneshot - Just a boredom thing... Kenny's had enough of his dad's abusive behavior and opts to do something about it. T for swearing and violent themes abuse . Small Kyle section at the end.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. It's (c) to Matt and Trey, so go love them.**_

* * *

"... You were a mistake!" Stuart McCormick bellowed as he smashed the empty whiskey bottle against the wall and brought it to Kenny McCormick's fifteen-year old face, "I'll make you sorry you were ever born. You and that little bitch." He was referencing to Kenny's unconcious mother laying in the corner of the darkened room.

"What are you doing to do?" Kenny asked, quivering slightly. His speech was slurred through the purple swelling on various places of his face. He didn't mind, however, as he had a plan. What came next was a blur to him. All he saw was red, then white and finally black.

When Kenny woke up he was lying on his back in his living room. His mother was sitting in the corner watching him lovingly. When she saw he was awake tears began to roll down her face.

"How's your eye?" she asked quietly. Kenny rubbed it roughly, noticing that he couldn't see through it anymore. When he looked down he saw blood covering his dirty hand. He looked back up at his bruised mother and smiled.

"Can't see through it..." he murmured. He looked to the sofa where his father was passed out, having drunk too much. The broken bloody bottle was in his hand, which hung over the side. Kenny glanced at the clock. 4:54 am. Happy fucking father's day. His mother stifled a loud sob.

"I wish he wasn't around anymore, but I can't get rid of him... I don't want him to hurt us anymore..." she trailed off and froze as Stuart McCormick shifted his weight slightly on the sofa, but continued to sleep. Kenny picked himself up painfully and staggered to his mother, taking her hand and leading her to her bed. He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Things will be better, okay?" Kenny assured. Mrs. McCormick sighed sadly and closed her eyes.

"Do you really think so?" she asked doubtedly. Kenny chuckled as he stood at the door.

"I know so."

* * *

"Dad, dad wake up..." Kenny murmured, shaking his father slightly. His father opened his eyes and frowned at the bleeding specimine looming over him.

"Whadda you want, kid?" he slurred, clearly hungover. Kenny stepped back, in fear of his father lashing out suddenly.

"It's father's day, and I want to show you something, but we have to go now. I promise you'll love it." Kenny tried to sound as convincing as possible, and evidently it worked, because Kenny had to take another step back as his father pulled himself up.

"Where we goin'?" Kenny's father asked groggily as they got into the family car and Kenny turned the keys. Kenny laughed inwardly, not quite believing his father's stupidity, letting a fifteen-year old drive...

* * *

Faster and faster they travelled down the deserted road, leading out of South Park, all the while Kenny's father still probably too drunk to realise what was going on. Kenny's heart pumped into his throat as he powered on down the highway. He could see where the fence stopped on the side of the road, and two seconds after they reached that point, Kenny swerved sharply to the right and the car sped off the road into a field, but Kenny wasn't done.

"What are you doing, you crazy littlw shit?!" Kenny's father screetched as Kenny pushed the accellerator down as far as it could go. He could see the lights of another town in the distance, and no matter how much his father tried to control the wheel, Kenny was no doubt stronger and all Kenny's father could do was scream for his life.

Kenny said nothing as the outlines of buildings were becoming clear, and no matter how scared he really was, he kept going, driven on pure adrenaline. About a minute and a half later Kenny's father's screaming ceased as the car smashed head-on into a wall and the front was crumpled like an accordian, trapping both Kenny and his father inside. They were both killed instantly on impact, but Kenny wasn't bothered about it. After all, Kenny was special.

Kenny's eyelids fluttered open and in an instant, all the pain came flooding to all parts of his body. He stared up at the clear skies above him and breathed in the oxygen around him. Slowly turning his head to the left he saw his father's battered body being zipped up into a black bag, and he smiled. It was all over.

* * *

Kyle Broflovski sat at the dining room table, spooning cerial into his mouth groggily. He never had been a morning person. Suddenly something on the news caught his eye and he glanced up to see a picture of his good friend Kenny plastered across the screen.

Fifteen year old Kenny McCormick and his father, Stuart McCormick were found in the front seat of their family car this morning at approximately six this morning. The car had clearly been crashed into the side of a house on the outskirts of South Park by Kenny, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Both were presumably dead, until apon further inspection we realised that Kenny had lived through the ordeal. Not only that, but he walked out of the hospital an hour later with just a broken arm and slight concussion, claiming he had to get to school. Unfortunately, his father died on impact with the building. In other news...

Kyle sat still, his mouth gaping open at the screen as his phone began to ring loudly next to him. When he looked down he saw Stan's name flashing brightly, but he dismissed the call and searched his phonebook until he came to Kenny's name. After two rings the phone was answered by none other than Kenny himself.

"Hey, Kyle. You in school today?" Kenny asked cheerfully, as if nothing had ever happened at all.

"Kenny! Are you okay?? You're all over the news, dude!" Kyle yelled down the phone. Kenny laughed softly.

"I'm fine, Kyle. Just a busted arm, is all. I'm 'special' remember?" Kyle was lost for words. Kenny had killed his father, and he sounded completely okay with it.

"Soo... Kyle, you in school?"

"... Y-yeah. See you later."

**End**

* * *

I know the ending kind of sucks, but it was not easy to even come up with that XD. Soo, R&R if you want, but this is just a boredom on a Sunday thing...


End file.
